GROSSER HARRY POTTER BAND V: Harry in Gallien
by Neca
Summary: Wir schreiben das Jahr 2000 n.Chr. Ganz GB ist von Voldie besetzt. Ganz?...eine HP meets Asterix-Fic. CHAPPIE 7 OUT NOW!
1. Vorwort und Vorstellung

Gewidmet René Goscinny und Albert Uderzo  
  
Harry Potter Band V: Harry Potter in Gallien  
  
Vorwort  
  
Autor: Neca necamalfoy@yahoo.de  
  
Disclaimer: Gehört alles J.K.R. bzw. Goscinny und Uderzo. Mir gehört nix. Und Geld damit verdienen wär' zwar nicht schlecht, aber wir wollen mal realistisch bleiben, na? Ein paar Figuren wird ich dazuerfinden, die kann man sich dann auf Bitten ausborgen. Enjoy!  
  
Zusammenfassung: Wir befinden uns im Jahr 2002 n. Chr. Ganz Großbritannien ist von den Todessern besetzt... Ganz GB? Nein! Eine von unbeugsamen Schülern, Lehrern und Auroren bevölkerte Schule hört nicht auf, dem Eindringling Widerstand zu leisten. Und das Leben ist nicht leicht für die schwarzmagischen Todesserlegionen, die als Besatzung in den befestigten Lagern namens Lager 1, Lager 2, Lager 3 und Lager 4 ... nun ja, Todesser waren noch nie für Kreativität berühmt, was Namen angeht ... liegen.......  
  
Einige wichtige Hogwartsianer:  
  
Harry Potter - der Held dieser Abenteuer. Ein listiger, kleiner Krieger, voll sprühender Intelligenz. Dem alle gefährlichen Aufträge bedenkenlos verboten werden, er führt sie aber trotzdem aus, wird deshalb beinahe von der Schule geworfen und gewinnt am Ende trotzdem. Deshalb ist er ja der Held...  
  
Ron Weasley - der dickste Freund von Harry. Seines Zeichens Lieferant für Schachfiguren in Übergröße, großer Liebhaber von Schokofröschen und wilden Raufereien mit einem gewissen Junior-Todesser, ist er bereit, stets alles stehen und liegen zu lassen, um mit Harry ein neues Abenteuer zu erleben. In seiner Begleitung befindet sich - nein, kein baumliebhabender Hund - Hermine Granger, die einzige intelligente und hauselfenfreundliche Hexe, die vor Verzweiflung in die Bibliothek rennt, wenn man einen Hauselfen tritt oder eine Antwort nicht weiß...  
  
Severus Snape - der ehrwürdige Droide des Dorfes, schneidet Misteln ( ja, klar) und braut Zaubertränke. Seine größten Erfolge sind ein Zaubertrank, der gewisse Schüler von ihm fernhält und ein hochkonzentriertes, leicht ... explosives Veritaserum und zu seinem Schüler Harry pflegt er eine besonders innige und liebevolle Beziehung (kennt ihr den Ausdruck "wie Hund und Katz" ?). Doch Severus hat noch andere Rezepte auf Lager....  
  
Minerva MacGonagall - die Bardin, eine anerkannte Expertin auf dem Gebiet der Katzenmusik. Die Meinungen über ihr Talent sind geteilt: Sie selbst findet sich genial, alle anderen finden sie unbeschreiblich. Doch solange sie schweigt, ist sie ein fröhlicher Geselle und hochbeliebt...  
  
Albus Dumbledore - er ist schließlich der Häuptling der Schule. Ein majestätischer, methusalemischer, mutiger, argwöhnischer alter Krieger, von seinen Leuten respektiert, von seinen Feinden gefürchtet. Er fürchtet nur ein, zwei Dinge: a) das ihm der Himmel auf den Kopf, sprich er vom Besen fallen könnte und b) das jemand an seinem Bart- bzw. Haupthaar rumfummelt. Doch wie er selbst sagt: "Morgen ist der Tag vor übermorgen, also heute. Obladi und Oblada, und der Kasperl der ist da!" Ähh...tja...  
  
Doch nun: Klickt das lila Kästchen an und sagt mir, von wem dieser tollen Truppe ihr gerne mehr erfahren wollt. Bei 3 Reviews beginne ich, die eigentliche Story zu schreiben. Bei 5 Reviews wird sie gepostet. 


	2. I: Marmor, Treppen, Salamisemmeln und No...

Harry Potter in Gallien  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
I: Marmor, Treppen, Salamisemmeln und Notizblöcke  
  
Es ist später Nachmittag. Jahreszeit: Ende Juli. Harry lebt, genau wie viele andere ehemalige und immer noch-Schüler auch jetzt in Hogwarts. Denn die Zeiten sind hart ohne VisaCard und wenn man kein Todesser, oder zumindest Pro-Voldie ist. Momentan ist Harry damit beschäftigt, einen ca. 30 Kilo schweren Stein Richtung Kerker zu schleppen. Wenn man ihn momentan beschreiben müsstem, würde das ungefähr so aussehen: 22 Jahre alt, 1,79 m groß, ca. 60 Kilo bzw. 120 Pfund, Haare wie Einstein, nur mit Farbe, Brillen wie ein sehschwacher Basilisk, trägt einen etwas zu kurzen Zauberumhang (A/N: Was denn, glaubt ihr etwa, Malkin macht Hausbesuche? Und die Bardin kann auch nicht stricken), hochrote Birne, etwa die Farbe einer leicht überreifen Tomate, vor Anstrengung keuchend wie Darth Vader (A/N: GEORGE LUCAS 4EVER!!!!!!!).  
  
Harry: "*Ächz,Uff,Keuch,Schnauf*"  
  
Nachdem er die Große Halle (A/N: Während der restlichen Fic wegen Regierungssparmaßnahmen nur mehr als GH bezeichnet) passiert hat wendet er sich nun der Treppe in den Zaubertrankkerker zu, weil Professor Snape den Stein für irgend eine neue Mixtur braucht. Auf der Treppe gerät er ins Straucheln und er und der Stein - nennen wir ihn doch liebevoll "Marmor" - legen den Rest der Treppe im freien Fall zurück.  
  
Harry: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Glücklicherweise landet er direkt vor der Tür zum Kerker. Unglücklicherweise knallt ihm diese auf die Nase weil sie aufgestoßen wird. Prof. (A/N: Professor ist der Regierung leider auch zu lang) Snapes ständige Assistentin, Hermine Granger kommt heraus.  
  
Hermine" Was zum..."  
  
Harry: "*Mimbelwimbel*"  
  
Hermine: "HARRY! Bei Merlins Bart, ist dir was passiert?"  
  
Harry: "Nein. *Ächz*. Ich liege hier nur so zum Spaß, weißt du. NATÜRLICH IST MIR WAS PASSIERT VER*ZENSIERT* NOCHMAL! Ich bin die Treppe runtergefallen."  
  
Hermine: "Warum denn das?"  
  
Harry: "Übergewicht. Dieser Stein ist verdammt (A/N: UUUUPS, jetzt hab ich doch glatt auf die Zensur vergessen. Seid doch so gut und bemerkt es nicht, okay? Steckt einfach die Hände in die Hosentaschen, guckt in die Luft und beginnt zu pfeifen. *pfiffel*) schwer.  
  
Hermine: "Wieso denn schwer? Schwebend hat doch nichts wirklich ein Gewicht."  
  
Harry: "...öhh....schwebend?"  
  
Hermine: "Klar. Wie willst du den Stein denn sonst herbefördert haben?"  
  
Harry: (kleinlaut) "Äh...Naja....ich...ich hab ihn getragen."  
  
Hermine: ".....Harry......"  
  
Harry: "Ja?"  
  
Hermine: "Du bist so ein Trottel." (A/N: Dies war eine kleine Hommage an Emma Watson.)  
  
Während Harry vor Scham wegen seiner Idiotie im Boden versinken möchte, kommt Snape aus dem Kerker. Ohne Harry eines Blickes zu würdigen levitiert er den Marmorblock ins Labor. Harry und Hermine folgen.  
  
Harry: "Prof. Snape?"  
  
Snape: "............"  
  
Harry: "Prof. Snape?"  
  
Snape: "....................."  
  
Harry: PROF: SNAPE!!! (A/N: So, ab jetzt stellt euch die hübschen Anführungszeichen einfach vor, das wird mir zu umständlich)  
  
Snape: WAS? SCHREI NICHT POTTER, ICH HÖR DICH!  
  
Harry: Oh. Achso. Äh.was wird das für ein Trank?  
  
In diesem Moment kommt Ron dazu.  
  
Snape: Falls es überhaupt was wird. Ich habe in der Bibliothek vor kurzem ein sehr altes Rezept gefunden. Dieser Trank hier verleiht, korrekt gebraut, übermenschliche Kräfte.  
  
Ron: Echt? Voll Krass. (A/N: Hommage an Rupert Grint - und falls ihr eine Hommage an Daniel radcliffe erwarten solltet, vergesst es, den mag ich nicht)  
  
Snape: Nun, ausnahmsweise gebe ich dir Recht, Weasley. Allerdings haben wir ein kleines Problem....  
  
Hermine: So? Welches denn?  
  
Snape: Einige Teile des Rezeptes fehlen. Ich versuche jetzt zwar schon seit drei Tagen, alle möglichen weiteren Zutaten, aber es funktioniert einfach nicht....  
  
Grübelnd sitzt Snape über dem Zaubertrank, als Harry plötzlich etwas einfällt.  
  
Harry: Mir ist plötzlich etwas eingefallen. (A/N: Was habt ihr erwartet?)  
  
Hermine: Was denn?  
  
Harry: Wozu ist dieser Stein hier eigentlich gut?  
  
Snape: Zum testen ob der Trank wirkt.  
  
Harry: Aber...könnte man da nicht einfach versuchen, einen der Tische hochzuheben?  
  
Snape: Natürlich könnte man.  
  
Harry: Dann habe ich diesen Stein also umsonst geschleppt?  
  
Snape: Nunja, nicht ganz. Dein Treppensturz hat uns allen viel Freude bereitet.  
  
Harry: ...........  
  
Harry ist sprachlos, tut aber nichts, weil er ja einer von den Guten ist und die tun anderen Guten nix. Plötzlich fällt Snape etwas ein.  
  
Snape: WEASLEY! HOL MIR AUF DER STELLE PROF. DUMBLEDORE UN PROF. MACGONAGALL HER!  
  
Ron: Okay, schon unterwegs.  
  
Er rennt in Affentempo Richtung GH.  
  
Snape: NUN TRÖDEL HIER NICHT RUM! LAUF SCHON!  
  
15 min später sind Minnie und Albie (A/N: Ja, genau! Sparmaßnahmen)da.  
  
Snape: Minerva, Albus, ich habe sie hierherzitieren lassen, um ihnen etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen. Leider ist es mir nicht möglich, diesen Trank zu brauen.  
  
Minnie: Oh nein.  
  
Snape: das heißt...es gäbe da eine Möglichkeit....  
  
Albie: Und an was dachten sie da, Severus?  
  
Snape: nun... wir könnten uns das Rezept einfach von dem Druiden noch mal geben lassen.  
  
Hermine: Äh...Prof. Snape, ich will mich ja nicht einmischen, aber...dieses Rezept wurde vor mehr als 2050 Jahren geschrieben. Ich glaube kaum das der Druide noch lebt.  
  
Snape: Halten sie einmal die Klappe, sie nervtötende Alleswisserin, wenn sie nicht gefragt sind.  
  
Minnie: SEVERUS!  
  
Snape: Na wenn's doch wahr ist....*räusper* nun ja...wie dem auch sei, ich dachte eigentlich an etwas bestimmtes...  
  
Albie: und das wäre?  
  
Snape: Ein Zauber gegen Unterbrechungen.  
  
Albie: Verzeihung.  
  
Snape: Gewährt. Nun ja, ich dachte an folgendes: Wenn dieser Druide, weil tot, momentan nicht zu erreichen ist, dann muss ihn eben jemand zu einem Zeitpunkt aufsuchen, an dem er noch lebt....  
  
Minnie: eine Zeitreise?  
  
Snape: Nein, Potter verkleidet sich als Druide und wir tun so, als ob er das Rezept kennen würde. NATÜRLICH EINE ZEITREISE.  
  
Albie: SEVERUS!  
  
Snape: Verzeihung, ich bin momentan etwas gereizt.  
  
Albie: Schon gut, schon gut. Hm...nun, es wäre einen Versuch wert. Zufällig hab ich eine Zeitmaschine.  
  
Hermine: Oh wirklich? Das ist ja wundervoll, Prof. die müssen sie mir unbedingt einmal vorführen, es ist ja so interessant.....  
  
Blah blah blah. Während Hermine einen wahren Schwall an Begeisterungskundgebungen von sich gab, kramt Prof. Albie in seiner Manteltasche rum und zog kurz darauf eine kleine Salamisemmel heraus.  
  
Harry: äh...ist das die Zeitmaschine?  
  
Albie: nein, das ist mein Abendessen.  
  
Er zog einen kleinen Notizblock aus der Tasche.  
  
Harry: Ah, und das ist ihr Notizblock, oder?  
  
Albie: Nein, das ist die Zeitmaschine.  
  
Harry: aha. Und wie funktioniert die?  
  
Albie: Ganz einfach. Zeit und Ort auf ein Blatt schreiben und abreißen. Dann wird man mit dem Blatt aus der Gegenwart gepoppt. Wenn man zurückwill, Blatt einfach zerreißen.  
  
Ron: Voll krass!  
  
Snape: ist der unterricht beendet? Ich würde gerne gleich eine Delegation abschicken.  
  
Minnie: Reisen sie denn nicht selbst?  
  
Snape: Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde. Da könnte wer weiß was schief gehen. Potter, Granger und Weasley werden reisen.  
  
Ron, Harry und Hermine: Ach ja???  
  
Snape: Ja.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Diskussion und einem mörderischen Blick von Snape beschließen die drei- von jetzt an "Dream Team" genannt, zu reisen.  
  
Snape. Wundervoll. Nach meinen Informationen lebte der Druide in einem kleinen Dorf an der Nordküste von dem, das damals Gallien hieß.  
  
Hermine: wie hieß das Dorf denn?  
  
Snape: Moment.  
  
Er liest aufmerksam seine Unterlagen durch.  
  
Snape: Es heißt "Kleines, von unbeugsamen Galliern bewohntes Dorf das nicht aufhört, dem Feind Widerstand zu leisten".  
  
Dream team: oh.  
  
Dumbledore notiert diesen Namen und die Zeit (50 v. chr) auf einen zettel und reicht das Notizbuch Hermine. Diese nimmt Harry an die Hand, der widerum Ron festhält.  
  
Hermine: seid ihr bereit?  
  
Harry: Öh..na ja..also weißt du....  
  
Ron: Feind? Welcher Feind? Wen meinen die mit Feind? WELCHER FEIND?  
  
Hermine: das deute ich als JA!  
  
Sie reißt den Zettel ab. Die drei werden in einen lila Strudel gezogen und 2052 Jahre in der Zeit zurückgedreht. Wenn sie das überleben, haben sie bestimmt scheußliche Kopfschmerzen und schlecht ist ihnen dann sicher auch.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wie wird es dem Dream Team in der Vergangenheit ergehen?  
  
Werden sie das Rezept bekommen?  
  
Wer ist denn jetzt der Fein?  
  
Und was haben eigentlich die Bösen vor?  
  
+++  
  
Das und noch vieles mehr erfahrt ihr bald - vielleicht. Bei 5 Revie3ws für dieses chap beginne ich mit Kapitel 2. Bei 7 Reviews stelle ich es online.  
  
Bis denne! 


	3. II: Menschen die aus dem Himmel fallen, ...

Harry in Gallien  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
II: Menschen die aus dem Himmel fallen, ein halber James Bond und ein Frettchen  
  
Es ist früher Morgen. Der Tag ist völlig wolkenlos. Zwei mutige Krieger sind im Wald auf der Jagd. Der eine ist ziemlich klein. Er ist blond, hat einen Schnurrbart und trägt einen Flügelhelm, der ein wenig an den Gott Hermes-Merkur erinnert. Der andere ist groß und etwas... stark gebaut. Er hat rote Zöpfe und auch einen solchen Schnurrbart. Er erinnert ein wenig an den Gott des Weines Dionysos-Bacchus.  
  
Blonder Krieger: Ein wundervoller Morgen, meinst du nicht auch, Obelix?  
  
Obelix (das ist wahrscheinlich der rothaarige, das der blone kaum Selbstgespräche mit Begleitung führen wird und außer dem rothaarigen sonst keiner da ist, weshalb wir den rothaarigen ab jetzt Obelix nennen werden ( Spargründe): Nein Asterix, ist es nicht.  
  
Asterix (genau, das ist der Blonde): Warum denn nicht?  
  
Obelix: Weil nichts los ist. Die Römer sind in letzter Zeit so still....Spielverderber.  
  
Asterix (lachend): Ach, du alter Dummkopf. Die haben doch bloß Angst.  
  
Obelix: Wieso denn? Wo wir doch immer so liebenswürdig zu Ihnen sind.  
  
Asterix will etwas erwidern, doch in diesem Moment hört man einen Schrei. Plötzlich macht es PLOPP! Und in einer Höhe von etwa 2,50 m öffnet sich kurz eine Art schwarzes Loch, aus dem drei sehr verdutzt aussehende Personen fallen und etwas unsanft auf dem Boden landen. (Erraten, es ist das "DREAM TEAM").  
  
Harry: Also ich glaube, das mit der Landung müssen wir noch üben...  
  
Hermine: Finde ich auch. In der Geschichte Hogwarts steht etwas über einen Zauberer, der vor etwa 500 Jahren- oder sollte ich besser sagen in etwa 1550 Jahren leben wird, der zwar levitieren konnte, aber immer wenn er landen wollte....  
  
Ron kramt in diesem Moment einen Lollipop aus seiner Umhangtasche und stopft in Hermine in den Mund. Er kann damit die drohende Gefahr gerade noch abwenden.  
  
Asterix: Äh...  
  
Hermine: WÄH! RON! Blutlollis! Wie eklig...wieso hast du Blutlollis mit?  
  
Asterix: Hey....ihr da....  
  
Ron: Ich arbeite eben einen gefinkelten Racheplan dafür aus, das Fred und George mir letztens Hippogreifkot ins Essen gezaubert haben.  
  
Harry: Öh...Leute.....  
  
Asterix: BEIM TEUTATES! WAS IST HIER LOS??  
  
Endlich bemerken auch Hermine und Ron die etwas verdutzt aussehenden gallischen Krieger. Immerhin fürchten diese nur, das ihnen der Himmel auf den Kopf fallen könnte, und aus eben diesem sind gerade drei Teenager gefallen.  
  
Dream Team: Äh....Hallo.  
  
Obelix: Hallo!  
  
Asterix: Ha...hä?  
  
Hermine: Äh.  
  
Asterix: wie..  
  
Harry: naja...  
  
Ron: Öh..  
  
Hermine: Hallo..  
  
Tja, wie es aussieht sind sowohl unsere Helden (das Dream Team) als auch unsere Gallier (Asterix & Obelix) etwas sprachlos. Deshalb wollen wir ihnen etwas Zeit geben sich zu erholen. Abblende.  
  
+++++++++++Kurzes schwarzes Standbild.+++++++++++  
  
Wieder Aufblende (sagt man das so?) im Jahr 2002. Aber nicht in Hogwarts sondern in der Hochburg der Todesser (wo das ist sag ich euch jetzt nicht sonst schickt ihr mir am Ende noch die Auroren dorthin und dann kann Voldie seinen schönen Weltherrschaftsübernahmeplan vergessen). Wir befinden uns um sog. "Thronsaal", wo Voldie residiert. In eben diesem Moment (wartet, noch nicht....moment...ja.....JETZT!) trifft sein Spion (wegen der Regierungssparmaßnahmen von Nun an kurz als 003.5 bezeichnet) bei ihm ein.  
  
003,5 (sprich: Nullnulldreikommafünf): Mein Lord, ich habe schlechte Nachrichten.  
  
Voldie: CRUCIO!  
  
003,5: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Voldie: Ich wünsche keine schlechten Nachrichten zu erhalten.  
  
003,5: Äh...mein Lord, ich habe Nachrichten, die nicht ganz so gut sind.  
  
Voldie: Schon besser. Spuck's aus.  
  
003,5: Wie es scheint hat der Feind (( Sparmaßnahmen) ein Rezept für einen Trank entdeckt, der unbesiegbar macht.  
  
Voldie: Verdammt.  
  
003,5: Glücklicherweise ist das Rezept unvollständig:  
  
Voldie: Wunderbar.  
  
003,5: Allerdings hat der Feind einen Weg gefunde, das 2050 Jahre alte Rezept zu vervollständigen.  
  
Voldie: So'n Mist.  
  
003,5: Er hat ein paar Leute in die Vergangenheit geschickt, um das Rezept dort zu vervollständigen.  
  
Voldie: Wen?  
  
003,5: das Dream Team.  
  
Voldie: NEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! Verdammt, Verdammt, Verdammt. Nicht DIE. Die versauen mir immer die Pläne. Und meine Konstrukteure verlangen immer so horrende Löhne. Noch einen Pinky&Brain-Plan kann ich mir nicht leisten, mir geht langsam Lucius' Geld aus.  
  
003,5: Wo wir gerade vom Honorar sprechen...  
  
Voldie: RAUS!!!!  
  
Da der Spion diesen Schrei bereits kennt weiß er, das es besser ist abzuhauen anstatt noch mal verflucht zu werden. Inzwischen ruft Voldie seinen besten Junior-Todesser zu sich: Draco Malfoy (die Regierung- das bin übrigens ich- schwankt noch dazwischen, ihn aus Sparmaßnahmen als Draco oder Mally weiterzuführen, weshalb inzwischen die Bezeichnung "Frettchen" verwendet wird).  
  
Frettchen: Ihr habt gerufen, mein Meister?  
  
Voldie: Ja. Der Feind rüstet sich zu einem Schlag gegen uns und will deshalb eine Waffe aus der Vergangenheit holen. Stell ein Team zusammen und reise in das Jahr 50 vor Christus und halte sie auf.  
  
Frettchen: Okay.  
  
Tja, unser gutes Frettchen arbeitet eben etwas selbstständiger als das Dream Team, dem braucht man nicht so viel zu erklären. Im Nächsten Chap gibt's viel mehr Draco, ich verprechs. Und dann fängt auch endlich mal die Handlung an. ENDE CHAP 2!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So. Hehe. Ich poste erst bei mindestens 30 Reviews. Und so nebenbei, ich hab auch ein paar andere Fics geschrieben. Seid doch so gut und lest die mal. UND REVIEWT!! Sonst verrecke ich qualvoll und ihr kriegt nie ein nächstes Chap. Ihr könnt die alle übersichtlich sehen, wenn ihr mich als Autor anklickt. Trotzdem mache ich hier mal Werbung. Die stories sind:  
  
Im Namen des Mondes... (ein HP-Sailor Moon-Crossover)  
  
Nach dem Angriff (ein Gedicht über einen Todesserangriff)  
  
Draco Malfoy: Dialoge mit dem Zauberspiegel (Das Leben aus der Sicht von Draco in Gedichtform)  
  
Melkors Fluch (eine Herr-der-Ringe-FF)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++WERBUNG++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Amicus Draconis - 1st Cycle: Cyle of the Badger by Yamato Ishida  
  
Eine meiner Lieblingsfics!  
  
+++++++++++++++++WERBUNG-ENDE++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ach ja, bevor ich's vergesse: Da unten klicken zum REVIEWEN!! 


	4. III: Ein absolut fähiges Team, ein geist...

Harry in Gallien  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
III: Ein absolut fähiges Team, ein geistreicher Vater und ein freundlicher Lord  
  
+++  
  
Inzwischen haben sich DT ((- das Geld der Regierung wird immer knapper) und die Gallier soweit erholt, dass sie wieder reden können. Hermine hat Asterix die Situation erklärt ( was das für eine ist sieht man in Chap 1. Ich will das jetzt nicht noch mal durchkauen (- Regierungssparmaßnahmen [RSM] ).  
  
Hermine: ....und deshalb sind wir jetzt hier.  
  
Asterix: Aha. Tja, in dem Fall bringen wir euch am Besten erst mal in unser Dorf. Da könnt ihr euch ausruhen und ach mit Miraculix, unserem ehrwürdigen Druiden reden. Denn er allein kennt das Geheimnis unseres Trankes, der uns unbesiegbar macht und Dank dem wir dem übermächtigen Fein Rom stets Widerstand zu leisten bereit sind. Wahrlich, es ist...  
  
Ron, der eine entfernte Verwandtschaft zu Hermine ahnt, stopft Asterix einen Lolli in den Mund.  
  
Asterix: BEIM TEUTATES! IGITT! WAS IST DAS??  
  
Ron: Lolli mit Blutgeschmack. Für Vampire.  
  
Obelix: Die spinnen, die Vampire.  
  
Harry (räuspert sich): Also, machen wir uns dann auf den Weg?  
  
Die anderen nicken und machen sich auf den Weg ins Dorf.  
  
Obelix: Du Asterix?  
  
Asterix: Ja?  
  
Obelix: Was ist ein Vampir???  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Währenddessen stellt Draco (( Die Regierung hat einstimmig entschieden) sein Team zusammen, was keine leichte Aufgabe ist, denn wie wir alle wissen sind Todesser nicht gerade die intelligentesten aller Lebewesen. Da die meisten von ihnen außerdem bereits etwas wichtiges zu tun hat muss sich Draco mit den Restposten begnügen ( ihr wisst schon, das sind die, die beim Turnen immer als letzte in die Mannschaft gewählt werden).  
  
Draco: Womit hab ich das bloß verdient? Aber gut.  
  
Er rekrutiert kurzerhand die einzigen, die noch da sind. Vincent Crabbe aka. großer fetter dummer unnützer Fresser, Gregory Goyle aka unnützer dummer fetter großer Fresser und Pansy Parkinson aka hässliche kleine in- Draco-verknallte tussige wo-ist-mein-Spiegel-ich-muss-mich-schön-machen- auch-wenns-unmöglich-ist Schlampe.  
  
Draco: Also, das ist unser Auftrag: In die Vergangenheit reisen, Potthead und Co. atomisieren und das Rezept für den unbesiegbar-machenden Zaubertrank unserem Meister aushändigen. Noch Fragen?  
  
Crabbe: Hä?  
  
Draco (verdreht die Augen): Hopp in Jahr 50 v. Chr., Narbe putt machen, Suppe klauen, Suppe dunklem Lord geben.  
  
Crabbe: Ah!  
  
Nachdem allen klar ist, worum es geht, müssen sie nur noch eine Zeitmaschine auftreiben. Draco macht das einzige, was er in diesem Fall kann. Er geht zu seinem Vater.  
  
Draco (klopft an die Tür von Lucius Arbeitszimmer): Oh...Paps? Kann ich dich kurz sprechen bitte?  
  
Lucius (seine Sekretärin in den Schrank sperrend): Natürlich Junge, komm rein.  
  
Draco betritt den Raum.  
  
Lucy (( RSM): Was gibt es?  
  
Draco: Der Meister hat einen Auftrag für mich und dafür muss ich in die Vergangenheit reisen.  
  
Lucy: Kein Problem. Ich habe hier irgendwo noch ein Stundenglas. Wie weit musst du denn? Zwei Stunde? Drei?  
  
Draco (im Kopf rechnend): Nein, viel mehr.  
  
Lucy: Und wie weit genau?  
  
Draco: 2050 Jahre.  
  
Lucy: Hm...etwas viel zum umdrehen.  
  
Draco: Genau. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich reisen kann.  
  
Lucy: Hm...ich weiß!  
  
Draco: Wundervoll! Wie?  
  
Lucy: Frag den Meister!  
  
Klar das der Gute darüber nicht erfreut ist. Wenn der dunkle Lord einem einen Auftrag erteilt hat, kommt man nicht später noch mal zurück um "Und wie?" zu fragen. Man kann das von allein. Aber in dem Fall hat der liebe Draco keine Wahl.  
  
Draco (wendet sich seinem Team zu): Pansy, frag den Meister, wie wir durch die Zeit reisen sollen.  
  
Pansy sieht in entsetzt an und verlässt dann zitternd den Konferenzraum. Als sie an Crabbe und Goyle vorbeigeht nehmen diese ihre Hüte ab und halten sie mit gesenktem Blick vors Herz. Pansy geht in den Thronsaal und kniet vor dem Thron nieder. Voldie sitzt mit einem Atlas auf seinem Thron und überlegt, was er als nächstes machen soll. Er bemerkt Pansy nicht.  
  
Voldie: Hm... ich habe gehört Luxemburg soll sehr nett sein. Das wär doch was. Memo an mich selbst: Luxemburg erobern! Und dann...Bertie Bott zwingen, eine Bohne mit Fußnagelgeschmack zu essen.  
  
Pansy (räuspert sich): Mein Meister...  
  
Voldie (hinabblick): Oh, sieh an. Miss Parkinson. Was ist denn los? Ich hoffe, es ist wichtig. (Eigentlich hofft er, das es unwichtig ist. Dann kann er ihr wehtun. Er wird sie aber auch verfluchen, wenn sie etwas wichtiges zu sagen hat. Das gehört sich einfach so.)  
  
Pansy: Ja. Meister, oh größter unter allen großen, oh Herr aller Herren...  
  
Voldie: Komm zur Sache.  
  
Pansy: Wie können wir in die Vergangenheit reisen?  
  
Voldie (verdreht die Augen): Ich bin von Idioten umgeben. CRUCIO.  
  
Pansy (gekürzte Fassung): AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Voldemort wirft ihr einen Notizblock vor die Füße. Wie so was funktioniert wissen wir ja alle bereits. Pansy nimmt ihn und schleppt sich aus dem Thronsaal zurück zu den anderen.  
  
Draco: Natürlich! Ein Zeitenblock. Darauf hätte ich selbst kommen können.  
  
Pansy: Du.....[ZENSIERT]!!!!!!  
  
Draco: Stimmt. Kommt her.  
  
Er kritzelt Zeit und Ort auf den Block. Sie nehmen sich an den Händen und Draco reißt das Blatt ab. Sie verschwinden.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
So. Ein relativ kurzes Chap, ich weiß. Deshalb wird ich auch schon weiterschreiben, wenn wir bei 40 stehen. Momentaner Stand: 33. Also will ich wie viele Reviews? GENAU! 7! Sieben! Es-ih-eh-be-eh-en!  
  
+++++++++  
  
Übrigens: Sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat. War mit meinen andernen Fics beschäftigt.  
  
++++++++WERBUNG++++++++  
  
Ich habe keine Freunde. In meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich nur eine einzige Person, die mein Freund war, und die wurde von Harry Potter zerstört. Ich hasse Harry. Wegen ihm bin ich einsam. Und eines Tages wird er dafür bezahlen.  
  
( Virginias Rache by Neca (Story-ID: 1009609)  
  
++++++++++WERBUNG+++ENDE++++  
  
Bis dann! 


	5. IV: Ein kaputter Fingernagel, ein absolu...

Hi! Wir stehen bei 40, also tippsel ich weiter. Zuerst aba: DANKESCHÖN für die Reviews, hat eh lang genug gedauert. Und dann noch ein paar persönliche Ansagen von mir an ein paar Reviewer (aba nich an alle):  
  
@miyako Wie kann man nur so pingelig sein? Die sie bleiben klein, basta. Künstlerische Faulheit, ähh...Freiheit. Das mit dem FeinD tut mir leid, tippfehler. Aber da ich leider keinen Beta habeüberseh ich so was manchmal.  
  
@Halefa Vielen Dank. *Knicksmach*  
  
@flo wo zum teufel ist endlich deine fic?  
  
So das wärs. Nun spann ich euch nicht länger auf die Folter.  
  
*PinselnehmundComiczuzeichnenbeginn- dasheißtwürdichtunwennichzeichnenkönnte*  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Harry in Gallien  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
IV: Ein kaputter Fingernagel, ein absolut frischer Fisch und ein singender Dorfchef.  
  
++++++  
  
Das DT, Asterix, Obelix, der Hund und der Hinkelstein kommen im Dorf an. Ein etwas seltsames Dorf. Asterix führt sie zum Chef (Obelix & Co. sind zwar auch mit, aber die zähl ich jetzt echt nicht jedes mal Auf. Ratet mal wieso? Genau! RSM). Auf dem Weg dorthin kommen sie an einem Händler vorbei. Er heißt....  
  
Verleihnix: FISCHE! FRISCHE FISCHE! DIE SIND SO FRISCH DASS SIE NOCH AUS DER PFANNE HÜPFEN!!  
  
Asterix: Hallo Verleihnix, na, wie geht's?  
  
Gibnix (RSM): Oh, ganz gut.  
  
Hermine fällt auf einmal ein bestialischer Geruch auf.  
  
Hermy: Was stinkt hier so? Bäääääh.  
  
Ron: Tschuldigung.  
  
Harry: Nein, Ron, sie meint nicht dich. Ich glaube das ist....das ist....  
  
Hermy: Es ist der Fisch.  
  
Gibnix: OOOOOh, wir haben Gäste! Guten Tag junge Lady, na wie wäre es mit einem Willkommens-Fisch.  
  
Hermy: Ein was? Uh, nein danke, ich verzichte.  
  
Gibnix: Aber warum denn nicht?  
  
Obelix: Er stinkt.  
  
Gibnix: Was?  
  
Obelix: Er stinkt.  
  
Gibnix: Wer? Asterix?  
  
Obelix: Nein, der Fisch.  
  
Gibnix: Unsinn, der ist frisch.  
  
Obelix: Kann ja sein dass er frisch ist, aber er ist eben ein stinkender Frischfisch.  
  
Gibnix: MEINE FISCHE STINKEN NICHT!  
  
Obelix: TUN SIE DOCH!  
  
Gibnix: NEIN MEIN HERR!  
  
Obelix: DOCH MEIN HERR!  
  
Verleihnix aka Gibnix beendet die kleine Diskussion auf seine Weise: Er nimmt einen ca. 2 Wochen alten Fisch und knallt ihn Obelix auf den Zinken, will heißen die Nase. Der lässt sich dass natürlich nicht gefallen und revanchiert sich, will heißen er schlägt Verleihnix auf die Nase. Mit seiner Faust.  
  
Asterix: Oh nein! Eine Schlägerei. Kommt, ich bring euch in Sicherheit.  
  
Er zieht das DT mit sich fort. Plötzlich gehen überall im Dorf Türen auf.  
  
Gallier 1 (Ich mag mir jetzt keine Namen ausdenken): Schlägerei?  
  
Gallier 2: Schlägerei!  
  
Gallier 3: Wo?  
  
Gallier 4: DA!  
  
Gallier 5: Wo da?  
  
Gallier 6: Bei Verleihnix.  
  
Gallier 7: Und wer?  
  
Gallier 6: Obelix, Verleihnix und Gallier eins bis fünf!  
  
Gallier 7: SCHLÄGEREIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Binnen weniger Minuten ist eine herrliche antike Massenkarambolage vor Verleihnix' Laden im Gange.  
  
Hermy: Aber...aber...aber was machen die denn da?  
  
Asterix: Spielen.  
  
Harry: Cool.  
  
Ron: Is' ja krass!  
  
Plötzlich gehen wieder alle Türen auf. In jeder steht eine Gallierin und ruft ihren Mann zum Essen.  
  
Verschiedene Gallierinnen: ESSEN!  
  
Lädierte Spieler: Essen? Essen. ESSEN!!!!!  
  
Fast alle Gallier bahnen sich ihren Weg aus dem Schlachtgetümmel und rennen nach Hause.  
  
Gallier 4: Gallier 7 kannst du mich bitte loslassen, ich muss nach Hause.  
  
Gallier 7: Natürlich. Wenn Gallier 3 von meinem Kopf herunterkommt schon.  
  
Dieses Knäuel zu entwirren kann noch eine Weile dauern. Verlassen wir das kleine Dorf so lange und wenden uns anderen Dingen zu...  
  
+++  
  
Mit einem Aufschrei landen unsere anderen Helden, Draco und seine Crew, in der Vergangenheit. Aufschrei deshalb, weil sie etwa drei Meter über dem Boden landen.  
  
Draco & Crew: AAAHHHHH!  
  
Nachdem sie alle ihre Knochen eingesammelt haben, Goyle seinen Fuß aus Crabbes Arsch befreit hat und sie wieder auf ihren 2 Beinen stehen, checken sie erst mal die Lage.  
  
Draco: Okay, checken wir erst mal die Lage (A/N: Sag ich doch!). Also...wo sind wir?  
  
Pansy: Mitten in der Pampa.  
  
Crabbe & Goyle (C&G): *grunz*  
  
Draco: Pansy, wir sind im Jahr 50 v. Chr.! Was hast du erwartet? Ein Einkaufscenter?  
  
Pansy: Ja!  
  
Draco: Ich bin von Idioten umgeben....hey, was ist das?  
  
Das "Das?" ist das Geräusch von stampfenden, im Gleichschritt marschierenden Legionärsbeinen. Eine Patroullie (A/N: Keine Ahnung wie man das schreibt) kommt direkt auf sie zu.  
  
Draco: Verdammt, Soldaten. Los, verstecken!  
  
Während Draco sich gekonnt ins Gebüsch hechtet, beginnt Pansy wegen eines kaputten Fingernagels zu wimmern und C&G grunzen. Deshalb...  
  
Legionär A: HALT STEHENBLEIBEN! KEINE BEWEGUNG!  
  
Pansy: *kreisch* DRACO HILF MIR! KOMM RAUS AUS DEM GEBÜSCH!!!!  
  
Ein Legionär hört das (tun wir dochmal alle einfach so als ob die sich verstehen würden, okay!?) und schleppt Draco aus dem Gebüsch. Er stellt sich zu den anderen und sieht sich einer großen Menge großer, spitzer, ganz gemein aussehender Speere entgegen.  
  
Draco: *knurr* Danke Pansy.  
  
Pansy: *hechel* er...er...er...er hat meinen Namen gesagt....hach....*inOhnmachtfall*  
  
++++  
  
Inzwischen hat sich das Gewirr im Dorf entwirrt. Asterix bringt das DT und Obelix zum Chef.  
  
Asterix: Hallo Majestix, unser Chef!  
  
Majestix: Hallo Asterix, unser....kleiner Blonder.  
  
Asterix: Chef, ich hab da ein paar Gäste mitgebracht. Sie würden gerne Miraculix besuchen.  
  
Majo (RSM): So? Klar doch. Niemand soll sagen, die Gallier wären keine gastfreundlichen Leute. Willkommen, meine Freunde, Willkommen, Bienvenue, Welcome!  
  
Und während Majo unseren einen Helden ein Ständchen zur Begrüßung singt werden unsere anderen Helden von der Patroullie ins römische Lager Aquarium verfrachtet. Wie es ihnen dort ergeht, und was Majo nach dem Ständchen macht, das meine lieben Freunde, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel, wenn es wieder heißt "Asterix in Gallien".  
  
Abblende. Und aus.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Sodala, das wars mal wieder. Hat's gefallen? Ich hab mich extra angestrengt *liebgrins*. Und weil ich mich SO angestrengt hab, gibt's erst eine Fortsetzung bei 50 (fünfzig) Reviews!  
  
++++WERBUNG+++++  
  
Vor einem Jahr retteten die Sailor Krieger unsere Welt... doch jetzt ist er, Lord Voldemort, die Wurzel alles Bösen, wieder da. Nun gibt es nur noch eine Hoffnung für uns: Sie, die Hüter des Friedens, die Bewahrer der Gerechtigkeit. Überall, und nicht nur vor langer, langer Zeit in einer Galaxie, weit weit entfernt....die Jedi-Ritter.  
  
Jetzt NEU! Das Sequel zu "Im Namen des Mondes"!!!  
  
Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort, Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker in...  
  
Möge die Macht mit euch sein! By Neca (Story-ID: 1142525)  
  
Out now! READ IT!  
  
+++WERBUNG+++ENDE+++++  
  
Bye! 


	6. V: Tödliche Nagelfeilen, Druiden auf Dop...

Servas, binni wieda do. Mia haum zwoa no koane fuchzg rewjus oba I schreib trotzdem weita. ENJOY!

Oba zerscht no a poa Klanigkeitn:

Erschtns: Wia schreibt ma Patroullie? I hoff des stimmt so. 

Zweitns: reviewreviews:

@Mr. Set SOOOOOORRY, hab mich vertan (das kann schon mal passieren). Es heißt natürlich „Harry in Gallien" Wieso sollts auch Asterix iG heißen, der ist ja Gallier und als solcher eh immer in Gallien, oder? Naja, außer er hat mal wieder ein Abenteuer in belgien, britannien, Spanien, Morgenland...

@miyako Die Spiegel-Reihe war eigentlich als One-Shot geplant. Sollte ich mal wieder von der Muse geküsst werden, kann es durchaus sein, dass sie fortgesetzt wird. Aber das steht noch in den Sternen (du, ich hab noch andere Geschichten laufen, falls du was von mir lesen willst. Siehe Werbung)

@alle THX FÜR DAS VIELE LOB!

Dritts: Los geht's.

+++++++++++++++++++++

Harry in Gallien

Kapitel 5

V: Tödliche Nagelfeilen, Druiden auf Dope und Erdbeermarmelade

++++++++

Herzlich willkommen zurück im Jahre 50 v. Chr. Unser heutiges Kapitel wird uns zuerst ins das römische Lager Aquarium versetzen, in das inzwischen unsere Bösen Draco, Pansy, C&G gebracht wurden. Hier werden sie jetzt gleich Zenturio Erdbeerus Marmeladus vorgestellt, einem großen, sehr dicken Mann mit klebrigen Fingern.

Legionär 1: Zenturio Erdbeerus Marmeladus! Melde gehorsamst: Sind von der Patroullie zurück und bringen Gefangene mit!

Zenturio Erdbeerus Marmeladus: ETWA GALLIER? (in seiner Stimme ist eine leichte Panik zu erkennen)

L1 (RSM): Sir, nein, Sir. Sir, wir vermuten, dass es sich um illegale Grenzübergager handelt, Sir.

ZEM (RSM): Ah ja. Und wie kommt ihr darauf?

L1: Sir, sie sehen sehr fremdländisch gekleidet aus, Sir. Und Sir, Sir, sie haben sehr seltsame Waffen, Sir.

Ihr glaubt jetzt alle, ich rede von Zauberstäben, habe ich recht? Nun, ihr denkt falsch. Die Bösen haben ihre ZS (RSM) nämlich in ihre Stiefel gesteckt, damit sie keiner findet (A/N: Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, wie der ZS von Crabe riechen muss? _Wääääähh..._..)

ZEM: So? Herzeigen!

Der Legionär überreicht dem Zenturio mit spitzen Fingern einen kleinen, länglichen, silbernen Gegenstand, den dieser stirnrunzelnd examiniert. Es ist Pansys Feile.

ZEM: Bringt die Gefangenen zu mir.

Der Legionär wuselt geschäftig weg und kommt kurz darauf mit 4, in Ketten gelegten, Gefangenen zurück.

ZEM: Gefangene!

Gefangene: Ja?

ZEM: Wer seid ihr?

Pansy: Ich...

Draco hält ihr den Mund zu, indem er sein eisenbeschwertes Handgelenk darauf klatscht. Sie versteht den Wink und schweigt und blutet. Nur manchmal hört an ein sanftes Wimmern.

ZEM: Also...

Draco hat eben beschlossen, erst mal keine zu persönlichen Daten freizugeben.

Draco: Äh...dort vom Walde komm ich her, ich muss euch sagen es weihnachtet sehr...

ZEM: ???

L1: Vielleicht ein Code, Zenturio

ZEM blickt ihn streng an.

L1: Sir.

ZEM blickt ihn zufrieden an.

ZEM: Ich weiß nicht, was er meint...hm....ICH HABS! Es ist vielleicht ein Code!

L1: .........*kein Kommentar*...............

ZEM: Versuchen wir etwas anderers. Gefangener aus dem Walde! Was ist dies für eine Waffe?

Er hält Draco Pansys Feile unter die Nase. Dieser, klug wie er ist, schaltet blitzschnell.

Draco: Eine Geheimwaffe.

ZEM: Aha. Und was ist daran so geheim.

Draco: Wenn ich's agen würde, wärs nicht mehr geheim, oder?

ZEM: Was...äh...ja. Das ist was Wahres dran... Doch ich frage dich noch mal: Wer bist du?

Draco: Der Diener eines bösen Zauberers aus dem Jahre 2000 nach Christus, den ihr nicht kennt, weil Christus erst in 50 Jahren geboren wird, der hier ist um zu verhindern dass die guten Zauberer die ultimative Waffe zum Bekämpfen meines Meisters erhalten.

(A/N: Ehrlich währt am längsten!)

ZEM: ....HA!....................HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (A/N: Stellt euch das böse Lachen eines erheiterten Bösewichts vor....habt ihrs? Gut. Dann vergesst es jetzt wieder, der ZEM ist nicht böse. Er lacht wie eine Dumpfbacke.)

Draco: Ja. Wahnsinnig witzig, nicht wahr? (A/N: Typischer Malfoy-Sarkasmus)

ZEM: Anscheinend will er nicht kooperieren.

Da er anscheinend nicht kooperieren will, was ja glatter Unsinn ist, immerhin sagt er ja die Wahrheit, was eh selten passiert, tut ZEM jetzt das, was das römische Protokoll für solche Fälle vorhat...

ZEM: Bringt ihn zum Folterknecht!

+++

Verlassen wir diese liebliche Szenerie nun und wenden uns wieder dem DT zu. Besagtes hat eben den sanften Song von Majo vernommen und trifft eben auf den gearde dazukommenden Miraculix.

Miraculix: Hallo! Wie geht's?

Majo: Miraculix, unser Druide! Das sind Ronix, Harrix und Hermine, drei Fremde, die den weiten Weg von ein Land namens Hogwarts gekommen sind, um dich zu treffen. (A/N: Sie haben Majo inzwischen ein wenig über sich erzählt)

Ron & Harry: Ron und Harry. Nix is mit ix.

Mira (RSM): So? Welch Ehre! Was führt euch zu mir, werte Freunde?

Hermine: Euer Zaubertrank. Wir haben davon gehört und hätten gerne das Rezept.

Mira: Spinnst du?

Majo: MIRACULIX! SEI HÖFLICH!

Mira: Aber Chef! _Niemand_, absolut niemand, darf das Rezept kennen. Es wird nur von Druidenmund zu Druidenohr weitergegeben!

Majo: Jaja, blablablablabla...weiß ich, weiß ich. Aber diese hier haben große Probleme. Sie _brauchen_ den Trank.

Mira: Wer sagt dir, das es keine Römer sind?

Majo: Guck sie dir doch an.

Miraculix wirft einen skeptischen Blick auf den bebrillten, hühnerbrüstigen Harry, den schlaksigen, somergesprossten Ron und die haarbuschige Hermine.

Mira: Gut, ich weiß, was du meinst. Nicht mal die Römer wurden solche Luschen verwenden, für was auch immer...höchstens als Zirkusattraktion.

DT: HEY!

Mira: Nix für ungut. 

Mira nimmt eine Pfeife aus seinem Bart (A/N: Der MUSS da irgendwo ne Tasche drin haben), stopft sie und nimmt einen tiefen Zug. Seine Haut wird kurz grün und ein sanftes Grinsen legt sich auf sein Gesicht.

Mira: Ahhh....

Asterix: Miraculix, o Druide, sag, welch Kraut rauchst du da?

Mira: Hm? Ahhhh das. Das *hihihihihihi* hab ich selbst gesüschtet. Isch nenne es ....anf.

Asterix: Anf?

Mira: nein, nicht anf, _anf._

Asterix: Also doch Anf?

Ron: Ich glaube, er meint Hanf.

Mira: JAAA! Der zieht, der Stoff.

Hermine: Mir schwant Fürcherliches...

Lassen wir Hermine schwanen, wir wissen ja schon, was los ist. Miraculix ist high.

Harry: Der Druide ist high.

Majo: Gibst du ihnen das Rezept?

Mira: Klar doch. Also, meißelt mit: 

_Erst Eile mit Weile_

_und mit den Wölfen heule._

_Dann 10 Schritt nach vor_

_Und drei zurück,_

_Dann siehst du ein Tor,_

_Dahinter liegt das Glück._

_Für immer befreit von deinen Sorgen,_

_denkst du nie mehr an Morgen,_

_denn hier steht, was dir wichtig sei:_

**_GEBT DAS HANF FREI!_**

Ron: Hermine...

Hermine: Ja, Ron?

Ron: Ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem!

.....Tja und das wars wieder mal aus der lustigen Welt von Asterix, Ronix und Co. Ob Draco doch noch redet, ob Miraculix wieder runterkommt und ob das Dream Team doch noch den Trank zur Errettung der Zaubererwelt erhält, das erfahrt ihr, wenn ihr das nächste Mal wieder anklickt, wenn es heißt....HARRY IN GALLIEN!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

R/R PLEEEZ!

Hoffe es hat gefallen.

Cya, bis zum nächsten Mal, eure....

NECA!!!!!!!!

++++++WERBUNG+++++++++

Als ein, in der Szene etabliertes und fanatisches Mitglied jener Gruppe, die man als „Anhänger Voldemorts" bezeichnet, gibt es eine Frage, die mir hoffnungsvolle Junganwärter immer wieder stellen: Wie werde ich Todesser?

In diesem kleinen Ratgeber für den Anfängerkurs werde ich versuchen, euch allen gute Tipps zu geben, wie ihr unserem Meister am Besten dienen könnt und- was vielleicht noch wichtiger ist, wie ihr euch unter den misstrauischen, egozentrischen, sadistischen Kollegen einen Namen macht...

Na, interessiert? -- Wie werde ich Todesser? By Neca (Story-ID: 1173938 )

**ENJOY!**

+++WERBUNG+++ENDE+++++++++

Cya!


	7. VI: Flüchtende Psychiater, Römische Kege...

Guten Tag, meine Damen und Herren! Und Hunde und Werwölfe und Veelas und Boygroups und was da sonst noch so kreucht und fleucht! Herzlich willkommen bei einer neuen Folge unserer heißgeliebten Serie

Harry in Gallien!

Wie ihr alle aus der letzten Folge wisst, wurde unser böser, absolut gutaussehender Antiheld Draco gemeinsam mit seinen Kollegen Beavis, Butthead und Kelly Bundy von Römern aufgegriffen. Um von Draco Informationen zu bekommen brachten sie ihn in der letzten Folge zu einem Folterknecht. In dieser Folge wird dieses grausame Verhör nun ausführlichst beschrieben, also rate ich allen, bevor sie es lesen, kleine Kinder aus der Nähe zu entfernen.

Bevor wir nun mit dieser neuen Folge beginnen noch die Antworten auf ein paar kleine Leserkommentare. Sozusagen Reviewreviews...d.h. ich würde was antworten, wenn ich etwas mehr bekommen hätte. ALSO REVIEWT GEFÄLLIGST! ICH REISS MIR HIER DOCH NICHT UMSONST DEN A....RM AUF!

ENJOY! (und wehe, wenn nicht. *grmpf*)

++++++++++++++++++

Harry in Gallien

Kapitel 6

VI: Flüchtende Psychiater, Römische Kegel und Kamillentee

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Während unsere Lieblingsbösen allesamt weggesperrt wurden, bis auf einen, werden wir uns jetzt genau diesem einen zuwenden. Draco, von dem Wort „Folterknecht" nicht wirklich begeistert, stemmt sich mit all seiner Kraft gegen seine Ketten, nutzt aber nix weil ihn 5 perfekt ausgebildete römische Legionäre quer durchs Lager schleppen, auf das Zelt des Knechts zu. Es ist groß, rund und, aus unverständlichen Gründen, zartrosa.

Draco: LOSLASSEN! NEIN! ICH WILL NICHT!

L1: Na und?

Draco (schaut nach hinten): Hey guck mal, da ist Julius Cäsar!

Legionäre (lassen ihn los): WAS? WO? J.C.!!! UNSER HELD! WO BIST DU? KANN ICH EIN AUTOGRAMM HABEN??

Man muss wohl nich extra anmerken dass der gute Draco in dem Moment loslief, als wäre die gesamte Rote Armee hinter ihm. Stimmte ja fasst. Nach knappen drei Minuten erkannten die Legioäre das plumpe Täuschungsmanöver und hefteten sich an seine Fersen. Doch Draco rennt.

Draco: renn lauf schnauf keuch schwitz 

Legionäre: nachlauf schnauf hust keuch schwitz

Draco, der das viele Laufen ja gewohnt ist, wegen seiner Mutter, die ihm immer ihre selbstentworfenen Klamotten anziehen wollte, und um dem zu entkommen musste man wirklich schnell sein, lief und lief und lief. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass seine „Kollegen" immer noch bei den Römern waren. Er war seinem Meister zwar treu ergeben und würde vieles für ihn tun – aber ein Date mit einem römischen Folterknecht kam ungefähr genau so in Frage wie Polka tanzen mit Millicent Bulstrode.

Draco: renn lauf keuch hang rauf hang runter hang rauf in den Wald über eine Wurzel rumms holterdipolter hang runter boing vor den Füßen eines dick..äh...starkknochigen, blau-weiß-gestreiften, rothaarigen Galliers auf Wildschweinjagd liegen bleib

Obi (RSM): Hä?

Draco: Äh…Hilfe?

Obi: Hu?

Draco: Äh....Römer?

Obi: UIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Inzwischen haben die Verfolger Ken...äh....Draco...eingeholt. Eben wollen sie auf ihn zurennen und ihn packen, doch da...

Obi: Hallo Römers! (Politisch inkorrekte S-Pluralisierung….Copyright by Lisa & Nicki)

Römers: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Das rothaarige, dickhäutige Monster!

+++

In der Zwischenzeit versucht das DT verzweifelt, Mira von seinem Trip runterzubringen und endlich das korrekte Rezept für den ZT (RSM-Zaubertrank) zu bekommen...Aber wie entsteint man einen Druiden?

Majo: Ich muss mich für ihn entschuldigen. Manchmal, wenn er mit diesem Kraut experimentiert...

Hermine: Ich verstehe...

Ronix: Wie kriegen wir ihn da wieder runter?

Hermine: Öh....Kamillentee?

Harrix: Bringt nix. (er schnüffelt an der Pfeife) Das ist astrein, das Zeug. Der ist noch mindestens drei Stunden high.

Hermine und Ron blicken ihn erstaunt an...

Harry: Äh...Hab ich mal im Fernseher gesehen???

Kopfschüttelnd blickt Hermine Mira an, der gerade fluchend und gebückt seinen eigenen Beinen nachrennt...

Mira: Meine Schnürsenkel! Haltet sie auf! Sie flüchten! Man halte meine Schnürsenkel auf!

Ron: Is ja krass.

Hermine: Das befürchte ich auch...

+++

Die Römer, wie versteinert durch den Anblick jenes Mannes, der ihnen den Schlaf raubt und wegen dem Cäsar bald bankrott gehen würde, weil so viele seiner Soldaten psychiatrische Hilfe beantragten, hatten keine Chance. Glücklicherweise waren sie zu neunt, sodass Obi einen herumliegenden Fels aufhob und eine Runde kegelte. Strike. Alles was noch laufen konnte flüchtete, eine große Staubwolke hinterlassend.

Obi: Die stauben, die Römer.

Draco: Danke. Ohne dich wäre ich jetzt Matsch.

Obi: Hey, keine Ursache. Ich bin Obelix. Und wie heißt du?

Draco: Dra....Blondix. Ich komme aus…äh…Londinium.

Obi: Londinium? Und was machst du dann hier?

Draco: Ich...äh...bin...äh.............Arzt.

Obi: Arzt?

Draco: Ja...äh...für....eine psychiatrische Klinik.

Obi: Hä?

Draco: Ich helfe Leuten, die gaga sind.

Obi: Aha.....OH! Ich verstehe! Na kalr! Die spinnen, die Römer! Dbist ein Römerarzt! *Hinkelsteinheb*

Draco: NEIN! Nein....neinneinnein....nix Römer. Ich bin auf der Suche nach...äh....drei Patienten von mir...die sind total gaga und ausgebrochen. Glauben, sie kommen aus der Zukunft. (Er hofft auf die Ehrlichkeit von DT)

Obi: Oh! Du meinst Harrix und seine Freunde...

Draco: Äh.....ja?......JA! Und...äh....als ich sie suchte, stolperte ich über Römer...sie...hielten mich für einen Gallier...da bin ich...äh....geflohen?

Obi: Du rennst ziemlich schnell. Wie ein Frettchen. Komm mit ins Dorf. Da kannst du dir deine Patituren abholen...

Draco: Patienten...

Obi: Hä?

Draco: Nix...

Tja, so schnell kann's gehen...der verschlagene Todesser hat es schnell geschafft, den misstrauischen Gallier durch eine scharfsinnige, perfekt durchdachte Tarnung zu täuschen und gleichzeitig das DT in Verruf zu bringen. Ob es Harrix, Ronix und Hermine gelingen wird, Mira von seinem Trip runterzubringen? Und wird man Ken auch im Dorf glauben? Tja, liebe Kinder, das erfahrt ihr das nächste Mal, wenn es wieder heißt...

Harry in Gallien!

Ave!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sodala…das hat jetz aba gedauert, was? Aber ich denke mal, das Warten hat sich bezahlt gemacht.

Review Pleez!

Ach ja: Natürlich hab jetzt auch ICH eine FF-URL: www.fanfiction.net/~Neca

+++++++++++WERBUNG+++++++++

Mary-Sue, Mary-Sue! Sie kam, sah und siegte, wie immer. Voller Klischees und Idiotie. Geschrieben für die MS-Challenge auf nesselbrand.de.vu!!!!!

Arwen Draca Lucia Malfoy by Neca (ID: 1313400)

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CYA!

Eure Neca


	8. VII: Rote Riesenwildschweine, OSaft und ...

Guten Morgen, meine lieben FreundInnen! Es ist Sonntag, wir schreiben 11:46:13 Uhr und ich bin soeben erwacht. Guter Dinge beschloss ich also, meine treuen Fans mit einer weiteren Folge unserer beliebten, erheiternden Serie **Harry in Gallien** zu beglücken...

Doch bevor wir uns unserer Geschichte widmen, möchte ich noch ein wenig auf das Feedback, die sog. Reviews, eingehen:

Die meisten von euch beschränkten sich darauf, festzustellen, dass diese Story, wie nennt ihr es?...äh....."Geil" ist. Hierzu möchte ich mich folgendermaßen äußern:

Ihr habt ja so was von recht!

Und jetzt viel Vergnügen mit Harry, Draco, Asterix, Obelix, Miraculix und Idefix, denn es heißt wieder...

Wie?

Wisst ihrs?

Aber natürlich wisst ihrs!

Also dann...

**ENJOY!**

+++++++++++

Harry in Gallien

Kapitel 7

VII: Rote Riesenwildschweine, O-Saft und Umberto Tozzi

+++++

Nach langem und gefährlichem Marsch – 4 Wildschweine überlebten es nicht – kam Obelix mit Blondix und einem kleinen Nahrungsvorrat von eben diesen 4 Wildschweinen im Dorf an. Das DT war mometna nicht auffindbar, weil es gemeinsam mit Mira in dessen Hütte war und immer noch verzweifelt Mittel suchte, ihn zu entsteinen.

Harry: O-Saft!

Ron: Was?

Harry: Das ist es! Wir brauchen O-Saft. Orangensaft! Das bringt ihn wieder runter!

Hermione: Äh...Harry: Wir haben das Jahr 50 v. Chr. Und befinden uns in Gallien. Irgendwo ziemlich weit im Norden und nicht wirklich in einer, das Wachstum von Orangen begünstigenden, Klimazone. Wo bitteschön willst du hier Orangen herkriegen?

Harry: .........äh.......na ja.......also.........vielleicht........Supermarkt?

Hermione gibt darauf kein Kommentar ab.

Während unsere Helden weiterrätseln, schwenken wir kurz zurück ins Lager der Römer, die immer noch drei Gefangene haben.

ZEM: Raus damit! Was ist das! Wie funktioniert dieses Ding?

Dieses Ding, über das sich der Zenturio so aufregt, ist, wie könnte es auch anders sein, Pansys Nagelfeile. Pansy weigert sich, dem Zenturio zu erklären, wie mensch sie verwendet, weil sie seine Nägel gesehen hat und Angst um das Wohl ihrer Feile hat. Natürlich ist jetzt alles in heller Aufregung, da mensch nicht weiß, ob es sich hier um eine ultimative Waffe zur Vernichtung der Gallier oder um einen ordinär-primitiven Rübenschäler handelt. Weil dieses Verhör allerdings noch dauern kann, schwenken wir zurück zur Ankunft von Blondix.

Obi: Wir sind da. Das ist unser Dorf.

Draco: Niedlich. Also, wo sind meine Patienten?

Obi: Weiß nicht. 

Draco: Und wer weiß es?

Obi: Weiß nicht.

Draco: Wer weiß es?

Obi: Weiß nicht.

Draco: Was weißt du?

Obi: Dass es jetzt Wildschwein gibt. Hast du Hunger?

Draco: Ja.

Obi: Magst du Wildschwein?

Draco: Weiß nicht, hab ich noch nie gegessen.

Obi: Ist gut. Und weil du Brite bist, mach ich dein Wildschwein britisch. Ich weiß ja, wie mensch gastfreundlich ist.

Draco: Soll heißen?

Obi: So, wie es mein Freund Teefix isst. Gekocht, mit einer zarten Pfefferminzsauce übergossen.

Draco: *würg* oh, das ist aber nett von dir. Ich will dir keine Umstände machen!

Obi: Neinnein, das geht schon in Ordnung. Asterix sat, ich bin immer so unhöflich. Aber ich bin ganz höflich. Deshalb kriegst du jetzt dein gekochtes Wildschwein in zarter Pfefferminzsauce.

(A/N: BWÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄH!)

Draco: Kochst du selber?

Obi: Normalerweise schon. Aber Wildschwein in Pfefferminzsauce kann ich nicht kochen. Deshalb werde ich Falbala bitten, mir zu helfen.

Draco: Falbala?

Obi: Falbala!

Obi und Blondix machen sich also auf den Weg zu Pamela....äh....Falbala. 

Obi: Huhu!!! Falbala!!!

Falbala: Obelix! Was für eine Überraschung, dich zu sehen!

Obi: Falbala, das hier ist Blondix. Er ist Arzt aus Londinium, deshalb möchte ich ihm geochtes Wildschwein mit zarter Pfefferminzsauce kochen. Aber ich kann das nicht. Hilfst du mir?

Blondix: *blödgrins* ha...ha...ha...hallo Fa......Fala....Fabla.....Falbala! 

Falbala: Oh......*ganzfurchtbarrotwerd* ha....hallo.....Blondix.....äh.....wie? Kochen?......Gerne....ich...koche gerne für Blondix.......*kicherkicherkicher*

(A/N: Musik an, volle Lautstärke: TI AAAAAAAAAMOOOOOOOOO UN SOLDO TI AAAAAAMOOOOOOOOO IN ARIA TI AAAAAAAMOOOOO Se viene testa vuol dire che basta: lasciamoci [Ti Amo by Umberto Tozzi], Zeitlupeneinstellung, Blondix wirft sein wallendes Haar zurück und legt Brunftblicke auf. Falbala wirft ihr wallendes Haar zurück und legt Kussmund und Brunftblicke auf.)

Draco: hechel sabber blödgrins lächel rotwerd

Falbala: rotwerd lächel blödgrins sabber hechel

Falbala: Lass die Wildschweine da, Obelix. Blondix und ich werden kochen.

Draco: Ja! *AufWolkesiebenschweb*

Obi: Na gut. *davonwatschel*

Aufgrund des Ratings breiten wir jetzt den Vorhang der Moral über die "Kochorgie" von Blondix und Falbala, die beide aus heiterem Himmel von Amors Pfeilen durchbohrt wurden, als hätten sie beide eine Zielscheibe auf den Körper gemalt.

Obelix geht inzwischen Richtung Hütte von Mira.

Obi: Hallo? Jemand da?

DT+Asterix: Hallo Obelix.

Mira: UHHHHHHH! Ein rotes Riesenwildschwein! BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAA!

Wie unschwer zu erkennen, ist Mira noch voll oben.

Obi: Riesenwildschwein? Wo? *sabber*

Ron: äh...ich glauber, er meint dich.

Obi: oh. Ich bin nicht rot. Das ist Kupfer.

Ast: Wo sind denn deine Wildscheine?

Obi: hab ich Falbala gegeben, damit sie für Blondix gekochtes Wildschwein in zarter Pfefferminzsauce macht.

Asterix: Blondix? Wer ist Blondix?

Obi: Ein Pysikater aus Londinium. Sucht drei Partien von ihm.

Ast: .....Aha.

Hermione: Wie sieht er denn aus?

Obi: Sehr blond.

DT: OH NEIN! MALFOY!

Oh doch, liebes Dream Team. Wird es ihnen gelingen, den Erzfeind auszuschalten? Wird es dem Erzfeind gelingen, sich von Falbala loszureißen und seine Arbeit zu tun? Und wird Zenturio Erdbeerus Marmeladus den Zweck von Pansys mysteriöser Waffe endlich herausfinden? Und vor allem, wird Miraculix jemals wieder von seinem Trip herunterkommen? Tja, das wollt ihr jetzt natürlich alle nicht wissen. Das ist mir allerdings scheißegal, denn bald wird es wieder heißen

Harry in Gallien 

Und dann werde ich euch alles erzählen. Ob ihr wollt oder nicht! Doch bis dahin sage ich nur:  
  
**AVE!**

**++++++++++**

Okay, okay, ein bisschen kurz, aber das macht nix, oder? Es ist ganz okay geworden, finde ich. Den Song „Ti Amo" von Umberto tozzi müsst ihr euch unbedingt downloaden, dann wisst ihr auch, wie die sache zwischen falbala und draco war. 

REVIEW PLEEZ!

+++++WERBUNG++++++++

Virginia findet viele Wege zur Ermordung ihres Zaubertrankprofessors. Ron liegt im Krankenflügel. Hermione will mit Ginny reden und trifft im Gryffindorturm auf eine Überraschung. Mit Augen, tief wie die See, grau wie der Sturm, klar wie Diamanten. 

Virginias Rache by Neca. Chapter 12, Fügung des Schicksals, OUT NOW!

Story-ID: 1009609

+++WERBUNG+++ENDE++++

CYA!


End file.
